Lapras
|-|Lapras= |-|Gigantamax Lapras= Summary Lapras, the Transport Pokemon, is a Water-/Ice- Type, plesiosaur-based Pokemon. It is known to be quite gentle, able to read the minds of others, and understand human speech. It loves to carry humans and other Pokemon on its back. Because of their gentle nature, this Pokemon rarely fights, and due to this, it has been caught and poached to near extinction, starting a conservation effort. It is known to sing an enchanting cry when in a good mood, but in the evenings, it sings plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind remain. Thankfully, by the time of Sun and Moon, protective regulations have saved the species, so much that there's an overabundance in Alola. Fun Fact: Lapras can learn the most OHKO moves out of any Pokemon, without the use of Sketch, at three. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, higher with Horn Drill | High 7-A Name: Lapras (Japanese: ラプラス Laplace) Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Has an equal gender ratio of 1:1) Age: Varies Classification: Transportation Pokemon; Unevolving Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Reading, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Water Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Resistance to it, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Underground BFR, Damage Boost, Precognition, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Resistance Negation, Dynamax, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero | All of the previous, Gigantamax, Body Control (Is always perfectly balanced while swimming, never shaking or swaying), Superior Ice Manipulation (Surrounds itself with a ring of ice particles, used to smash through icebergs, and via Max Resonance), Aura and Statistics Reduction via G-Max Resonance (Sets up Aurora Veil, reducing damage taken temporarily), Water Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Geyser (Summons heavy rain), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation via Max Rockfall (Summons a sandstorm), Superior Energy Projection and Statistics Reduction (target's attack) via Max Wyrmwind Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Pokemon with specific encounters, like Snorlax and Volcarona), Higher with Horn Drill (Strong enough to instantly KO anyone hit by it) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can react to and dodge light based moves. Can keep up with and react to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Can carry many humans and Pokemon on its back, while supporting its own weight, far superior to Mantyke) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, Higher with Horn Drill | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from other Pokemon of this caliber) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Can happily and easily swim very far for very long periods of time with others on its back, including distances between continents) Range: Standard to extended melee range with physical moves, due to size. Tens of kilometers with most moves | Tens of Meters, Tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: A Bitter Berry, which cures confusion, and a Mystic Water, which boosts the power of Water- moves by 20% Intelligence: Very intelligent for a Pokemon. Can understand human speech to a T. Despite being a gentle Pokemon, nearing pacifism, it's still naturally built for battle, instincts and all, so its battle intelligence is high Weaknesses: Fighting-, Electric-, Grass-, and Rock- type moves. Hydration is only useful in the rain. Refresh cannot cure statuses in which Lapras can't move, like sleep and freezing | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Water Absorb:' Lapras absorbs water attacks that hit it, healing it. If at full health, the water attack that hits it does nothing whatsoever. *'Shell Armor:' Lapras's shell makes it immune to critical hits. *'Hydration:' Status effects inflicted on Lapras get cured in the rain. Moves By levelling up *'Sing:' Lapras sings a song, which lulls the opponent to sleep, becoming unable to wake up, even if being attacked, until ready. *'Growl:' Lapras lets out a disarming cry, which lowers the attack of any enemy that hears it. *'Water Gun:' Lapras spits out a burst of water to do damage. *'Mist:' Lapras creates a mist to cover it and its teammates, which prevents their stats from getting lowered as long as it's active. *'Confuse Ray:' Lapras emits a sinister ray of light that triggers confusion in the target. *'Ice Shard:' Lapras quickly flash-freezes chunks of ice and hurls them at the opponent at an amazing pace. This move is likely to hit first. *'Water Pulse:' Lapras shoots an ultrasonic wave of water at the opponent. It has a chance to inflict confusion. *'Body Slam:' Lapras leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Rain Dance:' Lapras summons rain, which boosts the power of its water attacks and makes Hydration prime for use. *'Perish Song:' Lapras sings a haunting melody that OHKOs all who have heard it, including Lapras, after a short while unless either leaves the battlefield. *'Ice Beam:' Lapras fires a bolt of ice energy from its mouth, dealing damage, and has a chance to freeze the opponent. *'Brine:' Lapras lobs a blob of water at the opponent, which does double damage if the opponent is at half health or lower. *'Safeguard:' Lapras creates a mystical veil that prevents it or its allies from being inflicted by statuses. *'Hydro Pump:' Lapras launches a massive torrent of water from its mouth, dealing major damage. *'Sheer Cold:' Lapras attacks with a blast of absolute zero cold, instantly defeating the opponent if it hits, so long as they're not immune. By breeding *'Ancient Power:' Lapras uses a prehistoric power to launch powerful ancient rocks at the opponent. This has a chance to raise all of Lapras's stats at once. *'Avalanche:' Lapras crashes a powerful wave of snow at the opponent that does double damage if Lapras was just attacked. *'Curse:' Lapras raises its attack and defense at the cost of speed. *'Dragon Dance:' Lapras dances mystically, which somehow raises its attack and speed. *'Dragon Pulse:' Lapras shoots a powerful beam of draconic aura at the opponent. *'Fissure:' Lapras creates a rift in the ground which swallows up the opponent. In the games, this acts as an OHKO. *'Foresight:' Lapras identifies the opponent, bypassing Ghost- type immunities. *'Freeze-Dry:' Lapras rapidly cools the target to inflict damage. This move does double damage to those who use water. It has a chance to freeze the opponent. *'Future Sight:' Lapras predicts an attack, and a short while later, the opponent is blindsided with powerful psychic energy. This bypasses forcefields and other precognition. *'Horn Drill:' Lapras spins the horn on its head like a drill and rams into the opponent, instantly defeating them. *'Refresh:' Lapras cures itself of statuses. *'Sleep Talk:' Lapras uses a random one of its moves while its asleep. *'Tickle:' Lapras tickles the opponent, which lowers their attack and defense. *'Whirlpool:'' Lapras traps the opponent in a whirlpool, which does continuous damage, and prevents the opponent from retreating. Key: Lapras | Gigantamax Lapras Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Water Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users